


I'm Down If You're Down

by sammthebitch



Series: Make You Mine [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: In which Marinette agrees to go to Andre's ice cream with Luka and Tammi..her stomach filling with pure white butterflies all throughout.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Make You Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I'm Down If You're Down

**Author's Note:**

> sorta connected to "Put Your Hand In Hers, Damnit" but can be read alone...most likely ;)

It was the second day of his junior year and yet he was still nervous. He had no idea why. The blue-tipped haired, ocean-blue eyed, lanky nineteen-year-old boy had nothing to be scared about. He’d been going to this college for, now, three years and he knew everyone by heart. So why was his heart’s melody fluctuating so badly he felt like going back home and calling in sick? It’s not like there was anything new besides teachers and classes. Okay, maybe he had to get up a little earlier or later here and there which would mess up his sleep schedule, but that didn’t excuse the nerves. He was used to that. Or was he?

As he got up for the day and got dressed in his Jagged Stone hoodie, black ripped jeans and a blue beanie for a change, he paused and looked at himself in the mirror. Wasn’t he forgetting something? Oh right! He grabbed his trusty guitar and strided out of his room, heading for the bathroom to make sure he was decent enough to exit his house and walk to school. Sure colleges had dorms he could definitely stay at, but the  _ Liberty  _ held a special place in his heart and he sure didn’t want to part with it when it was a decent enough distance away from school. 

For a change, he decided to go to the bakery to pick up Marinette so they could head out together. Ever since the hand holding they did yesterday, he’d been itching to see her again and hopefully come up with a new melody that he could play for her. 

As he walked in, he was greeted by her parents and told that she was just getting dressed and would be down soon. He responded with a polite smile and took a seat at one of the couches in the far corner. While waiting, he pulled out his phone and smiled at his recent photos taken by Alya. Looked like she was in their corner.

He didn’t notice the click-clack of heels and murmured voices as Marinette came downstairs and retrieved her daily box of macarons. He didn’t notice her standing right in front of him and tapping her shoes to get his attention. He didn’t notice her hand waving in front of his face to get his attention. But when she snatched the phone away to see what had his attention, she blushed and teased him. “So you’re also a fan?” He didn’t process what she said for a full minute only because he was busy admiring her outfit. 

She was wearing a dark blue crop top that looked handmade (not a surprise, knowing Marinette) and black ripped jeans. She had on brown boots that had a little heel to them so whenever she walked, her shoes made a “click-clack” sound. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but on her it looked perfect. She had makeup on, he noticed, and the subtle blue eyeshadow caught his eye. He grinned at her before shaking his head and holding out his hand. “What were you saying?” 

Marinette laughed as she took him in. “Just that I wasn’t expecting you to pick me up today.” She clasped their hands together and smiled at him as they walked out, but not before they both bid farewell to her parents and earned a croissant each for the road. As they walked out the bakery together, Luka found his hand winding around hers, as if he’d been doing it for a lot longer. He caught Marinette’s grin out of the corner of his eye and smiled as she wrapped her hand around his and linked their fingers together. “So Luka, what brought on the urge to pick me up today?” 

Luka shrugged as he ate his chocolate croissant. “I woke up early and decided that it would be nice to walk with someone else for a change. Juleka had already left with Rose and Adrien was already gone. I checked.” He sighed as he caught a glimpse of the Agreste manor, wondering what went on behind those towering walls. “So I decided that walking with you would be fun. And I’d get a treat along the way.” He winked at her as he gestured with the croissant. 

Marinette laughed as she finished hers, but he frowned when he noticed the one bite in her hand. “You holding on to that for later, Mari?” He raised an eyebrow at her hand and she blushed profusely before dipping that hand in her purse quickly. “No!” She seemed too flustered for the situation, so he decided to let it go and move on. He knew that she’d say something if she wanted to.

oOo

Luka grinned as he saw Marinette getting a seat at one of the cafeteria tables. There must not have been a spot in the courtyard, and he felt a frown slip onto his face. He liked the way the wind flew through Marinette’s hair, and he was disappointed at the notion of not getting to see that today. Nevertheless, he walked over and noticed how she was focused on her sketchbook, not paying attention to her surroundings. He smirked as he reached out his hands and began to tickle her sides as he got closer to her. “Got you!” 

She jumped and started giggling as he tickled her, then told him to stop so he could sit beside her. “Hey! How was class?” She closed her sketchbook as she spoke, as if she was going to close it anyway. There must’ve been a surprise sketch in there, because she almost always left it open whenever she was in the middle of something. He didn’t think anything of it as his hand casually wrapped around hers and he smiled. “Class was fine. Same as usual.” He groaned as a thought came to his end. “Be prepared to be on the receiving end of Tammi’s neverending questions. I let it slip that I’d met you a couple days ago and she immediately wanted to know who you were.” 

Marinette smiled as she eased into the familiarity of conversing with Luka. She put her sketchbook back inside her backpack and turned fully towards him, letting him know that he had her full attention. “Tammi? Who’s she?” Luka facepalmed, forgetting for a second that he hadn’t mentioned Tammi to Marinette at all. “She’s a friend of mine from collège. She knows practically everything there is to know about me.” Marinette nodded and smiled. “I’d be happy to answer any questions she has. After all, if she knows everything there is to know about you, then I need to catch up.” She winked at him, and noticed the light blush that spread over his  cheeks. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for managing to get him to blush, since she’d suspected that he was a hard one to win over. 

After a while of easy conversation and teasing banter, Marinette noticed that none of her friends were showing up and facepalmed. Of course. Alya had something to do with this absence, no doubt. Before she could voice her concerns and apologize, she noticed Luka looking in another direction and followed his line of sight to a tall, pretty girl. She smiled at Luka. “She must be Tammi.” He jumped a little at her voice, but then smiled and nodded. “Yep.” “She’s pretty.” He noticed a kind of dejection in Marinette’s voice and smiled as he took her hand from across the table. “Don’t worry. We’re just friends.” 

Marinette groaned and squeezed his hand before facepalming for what felt like the tenth time that lunch period. “I didn’t mean to make you say that. It was just a general observation.” He nodded, not completely believing her but not wanting to push anything on the subject. “Oh wait, she’s coming over here right now.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and sighed as Tammi came to sit next to Marinette. He smiled at her before introducing the two and watched as they grew into effortless conversation. He had just started to go into his thoughts when Tammi nudged him with her pencil and nodded to Marinette. “I just asked her if she wanted to get ice cream from Andre’s later after school. You up for it?” 

Luka shrugged. “I’m down if you’re down.”


End file.
